1. Field
The present invention relates to audio, video, data, power and other interface connectors for electronic devices and, more particularly, the present invention is directed to releasable, or break-away, connectors for coupling between electronic devices and their various interface connectors.
2. Background
MP3 and other portable media players and electronic devices have become quite popular and ubiquitous in recent years. For example, many people carry the IPOD® by Apple Computer, Inc., in their pocket or backpack, where the IPOD is subjected to significant abuse as the users move about. One of the most fragile aspects of the IPOD and other media players is its audio jack and the internal connection circuitry of the player to which the audio jack is connected. The audio jack and the internal connection circuitry form a deep engagement within the player. Coupled with the protruding stem of the audio plug, which is normally covered by a plastic/rubber sleeve, a cantilever effect is unintentionally created when the audio plug and jack experiences a lateral, bending force, or when the cable of the headset is being tugged. However, when the audio plug and/or jack is excessively impacted or bent due to external forces, the abuse will damage the internal connection circuitry—eventually rendering the audio jack unusable.
Unfortunately, such abuses are not exclusive to music or media players; the hands-free plug and jack of mobile phones and laptop or desktop computers are equally vulnerable. The impact to mobile phone users from the loss of the use of the jack is generally not as devastating as the phones could still be used without the hands-free headset. However, for IPODs or other media players, such damage would require the jack to be repaired or replaced. Without a functional jack, a media player such as the IPOD would become unusable as a listening device.
Certain manufacturers of mobile phones have proposed the use of customized “break-away” interface connectors; avoiding the use of typical audio plugs and jacks for audio connection to headsets. Laptop manufacturers such as Apple Computer have also introduced “break-away” power connectors called “MagSafe” to address the issue of damage to laptops due to impact or bending from typical power plugs. However, these custom connectors are specific to the device to which they are connected and cannot be used on other electronic devices that do not have matching receptacles.
It is desirable to have a releasable coupling connector that provides existing electronic devices with a “break-away” feature. It is also desirable to provide the break-away feature without the need for any modifications to the existing configuration or circuitry of the electronic device.